Romance Oscuro
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: "Ven mi pequeña. No huyas del miedo. No huyas del exquisito martirio... No huyas de mi."


**Disclaimer:** **A continuación verán otra de mis ideas momentaneas... utilizando nuevamente a dos de los personajes de la caricatura. He de dejar en claro que es por mera diversión y no hay lucro en esto.**

* * *

.**  
**

.

.

**Romance Oscuro**

"_Ven mi pequeña… No huyas del miedo. No huyas del exquisito martirio. No huyas de mí."_

.

~o~

.

_La fúnebre noche cae nuevamente, anunciando a este frívolo ser._

En ese espeso bosque, donde por primera vez nos encontramos, las hojas de unos árboles se movían con la sutil brisa, y la neblina ayudaba más a la vista tétrica que se apreciaba en aquel lugar.

Vagando solitariamente por los tenebrosos alrededores, te vi.

Como una ninfa oscura, recargada en ese roble, la luna pegaba directamente a ese fino rostro pálido, donde tus cabellos se hallaban cubriendo esos parpados que se encontraban cerrados.

_Tentado a tus mortales encantos, sufrirás de mi eterna obsesión._

Lentamente me acerqué, y con cuidado, deslicé mis dedos por tus mejillas acariciando esa suave y fría piel. Levemente abriste esos ojos revelándome así, una temerosa mirada, provocando que me perdiera en esos tristes orbes rosados.

Al verme, te perdiste entre las sombras. Tu sorpresa fue tan grande que saliste huyendo.

Rápidamente te persigo, algo me has hecho, me has hechizado pues no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de mirarte una vez más y descubrir la extraña sensación que ahora alberga en mi interior.

_¿Es qué acaso me has enamorado?_

¿Cómo es posible que con solo verte me hayas provocado las emociones de los mortales? ¿Aun si eso era totalmente imposible para alguien como yo?

Llegó hasta lo profundo del sombrío bosque volteando a todas partes con la intención de encontrarte. Las penumbras en las que antes no se me dificultaba ver, pareciera que ahora se han rebelado en contra mía, pues no visualizo absolutamente nada.

Escucho el ruido de las ramas de los árboles chocar por causa del viento, acompañado por una agitada respiración.

Eres tú, se que eres tú.

_Necesitado de tu compañía para poder subsistir._

¿Serás tú mi eterna compañera? ¿Serás tú a quién este individuo necesita para no estar nunca más desolado?

Lento y decidido voy hacía donde tu estas… atrapada y sin salida. Pero con cada paso que doy noto como tu miedo aumenta. Aun así, eso no evita que retroceda arrepintiéndome de causarte cierta duda, cierto temor.

Estando demasiado cerca, tanto, pues puedo sentir tu cálida respiración sobre mi pecho, sujeto delicadamente tu nívea barbilla, provocando así, que tus inusuales ojos se topen con los míos.

Me reflejas inocencia en tu mirar.

_Autentica ingenuidad que será seducida por la crueldad de mi corazón._

Ni a través de mis ojos verás la corrupción. Disfrazo a la perfección mis defectos ocultando mis intenciones.

Noto en ti, cierta inquietud, cierta curiosidad…

Tratas de averiguar lo que en realidad soy, pero tras largos años de experiencia al esconder mi perturbada naturaleza, es imposible. No podrás descifrar ésta apagada mirada, no sabrás lo que pienso ni mucho menos lo que siento. Pero tu mano se posa en mi mejilla, y miles de sensaciones vuelven a mí, confundiéndome.

Me invade el deseo de rozar tus perfectos labios con mis yemas. Pero el imaginar hacerlo con mis labios es aun más placentero.

¿Serás una bruja que me ha incitado para cavilar tales cosas? Pero debería admitir, que me es agradable pensarlas.

_Pero Ahora… ¿Quién se supone que es el seducido?_

No podemos seguir haciendo esto, uno de los dos tiene que ceder al otro, solo uno puede dejarse llevar…

¿O es qué planeas que pierda ante ti?

…

Pues lo has logrado.

Desesperado te junto más a mí, ahora te siento con más fervor y cumplo mi anhelada fantasía. El exquisito y dulzón sabor que provee de tu boca me embriaga completamente.

Tú… no te opones, lo disfrutas tanto como yo.

Eres maravillosa y lo único que quiero es tenerte para siempre a mi lado.

Beso con más desesperación, con más pasión…

_Al final, fui yo quien cayó a tus sortilegios._

Eres ahora mi preciosa doncella a la que tendré cautiva para nunca dejarte ir. Toda tú eres perfecta que por esa razón, no verás la libertad…

Pero ya has descubierto mis intenciones. Ya que has parado abruptamente aquel sensual beso.

Te dispondrás a correr lejos de mí, pues sabes que este cruel ser te ha de retener para siempre y privar de lo que más quieres.

Pero todo eso ha sido culpa tuya.

Tu mirada me pregunta "porque", esos ojos suplicantes y ahora más tristes me hacen entenderlo. Yo no te contestó, en cambio, te sujeto con más fuerza.

_Tú misma te has condenado… debiste saber que es peligroso involucrarte conmigo._

Te resistes, pero de todas maneras es inútil hacerlo.

Has caído en algo que se convierte en tu suplicio. No te queda de otra más que aceptarlo.

…

Pero hay algo que todavía no comprendo, ¿Por qué decidiste cesar ante mi beso?

Desde ese instante no tuve la intención de engañarte con ese juego mental de persuasión. Si probé aquellos finos, dulzones, pero amargos labios, fue a voluntad propia.

Pero tú, ¿Acaso lo hiciste para que así pudieras haberme tenido a tu merced?

_¿A qué estamos jugando entonces?_

La luz de la luna por fin se hace presente en nuestros rostros, cuando un funesto árbol se meció por el aire helado, y así noto que nuevamente tienes miedo…

¿Me temes? ¿A mí?

Soy yo el quien debería sentir temor. Pues nunca había sentido esto hacía una mujer. Me es imposible pensar el que solo seas una humana. Cierta mortal que ha logrado conmoverme.

…Cierta mortal que ha logrado cautivarme.

_Ten cuidado al jugar, ya que de mis brazos no te dejaré escapar._

Eres tan inocente. Estas tratando con algo peligroso…

Aunque parece no importarte ahora. Al parecer te has acostumbrado a mi presencia.

Entonces, ¿Serías mi amada ingenua? ¿Aceptarías a este desconocido?

Como si hubieras leído mis enfermos pensamientos, asientes con la cabeza y me obsequias una vez más esa mirada rosada… pero con la diferencia de que en tu rostro ahora albergaba una sonrisa…

Entonces así, me acerco a tu cuello liso, liso y de porcelana…

_¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar este beso? ¿Este beso de muerte?_

Ya no tiemblas. Y eso da pase a que saque estos afilados colmillos. No dices nada. Eso hace que me acerqué peligrosamente a tu piel. Lanzas un suspiro. Y por eso posicionó mi boca degustando de tu textura antes de teñir tu palidez de un rojo, un rojo carmesí.

Siento que vuelve a salir mi parte descomunal al oler tu sangre que corre rápidamente por tus venas.

Y mi mirada se torna cual mismo color es de mi "vino" favorito.

Un rojo. Profundo, pecador, tentador…

Y para no atrasar más nuestros mutuos deseos… te he de morder.

_Condena. ¡Oh, hermosa condena!… de un amor inusual. Un amor que es prohibido para muchos, pero que para nosotros, lo prohibido alimentará por toda la eternidad a nuestro romance…_

**Un romance oscuro. **

.

~o~

.

* * *

**Hola ^-^**

**Este sería mi primer One-Shot de las chicas superpoderosas. Un One-Shot Poético (o intento de uno XD) ****Una idea... "random"... se podría decir. ****En sí no sé si tenga sentido .-. Mmm... ¡pero que va! a mi me gustó como me quedó xD. Espero que tambien a ustedes ^^  
**

**(Y no me pregunten porque Bombón se encontraba sola en un bosque y de noche... jajaja xD, imaginenselo ustedes.)  
**

**Jeje y bueno cambiando de tema, descuiden, ando trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de "Peligrosa Tentación" solo que no pude evitar subir este escrito -w- y me pareció perfecta la ocasión, porque inicia el mes de Junio... ¡Wiii!  
**

**... Me agrada Junio -w- **(y no solo lo digo porque es el mes en el que cumplo años...) **es un bonito mes...** (enserio no lo digo para decir que cumplo el 3 de junio)** Muy bonito, si... muy bonito **(Domingo 3 de junio...)** Tan tranquilo... **(que por cierto faltan 2 días para el 3 de junio... mi cumpleaños.)**  
**

**Jajaja ok ok solo ignorenme xD no se que me sucede hoy jaja. Bien, yo me largo ¡Nos leemos!  
**

**~¤~Lady-Of-The-Death~¤~  
**


End file.
